Fractional Time Reuse (FTR) is one of the network planning approaches used in heterogeneous cellular networks to maximize a frequency reuse factor and minimize inter-cell interference, such that a base station has the knowledge of its neighboring base stations (e.g., via Automatic Neighbor Relation (ANR)), and can stagger the radio resource allocations of cell edge User Equipment (UE) with respect to its neighbors. The FTR approach can be effective, such as for networks with frequency reuse factor one. In FTR, UE measurement reports (e.g., CQI, CPICH RSCP, and CPICH Ec/No) are analyzed to gain knowledge of UE's downlink signal condition. FTR factor (M) is typically computed and coordinated based on network topology and neighbor relationship. Grouping of the UEs is performed based on available UE measurement reports. In addition, network planning on which subframe(s) to transmit out of every M subframes for UE under strong inter-cell interference (i.e., cell edge UEs) is carried out.
For example, the transmit subframe(s) for cell edge transmission can be exclusive within a neighboring group. FTR can be deployed as centralized, distributed, or hybrid.